The End in the Beginning/Characters
__NOEDITSECTION__ These are the characters featured in the episode The End in the Beginning. Main Cast Temperance Brennan Temperance Brennan is a nightclub owner, along with husband Seeley Booth she owns a nightclub, "The Lab". She is seen by everyone as cold and overly rational. The murder victim planned to kill her to get to Seeley. Seeley Booth Seeley Booth is a nightclub owner, along with wife Temperance Brennan, he owns a nightclub, "The Lab". He is the people person of the partnership and all the staff actively try to cover up any evidence they have as he is the primary suspect for the murder. Angela Montenegro Angela Montenegro is a door-greeter at "The Lab". She aspires to be an interior designer and claims to have an artistic side. She had created a floor plan for the nightclub on a napkin while talking to the victim, giving him the necessary details to attempt to kill Temperance Brennan. Jack Hodgins Jack Hodgins is a novelist who goes to drink at "The Lab". He appears when Camille Saroyan is shown the murder weapon found by Zack and Vincent. He narrates the story of "The Lab". Camille Saroyan Camille Saroyan is a detective investigating a murder at Brennan and Booth's nightclub. Her partner is Jared Booth, Seeley's brother. Lance Sweets Lance Sweets is a Bartender at "The Lab". He also heads a band called Gormogon. He and Zack find Brennan's coat used to silence the gunshot and burn it. Recurring Characters Zack Addy Zack Addy is Temperance Brennan's assistant. He is arrested when he and Vincent Nigel-Murray find a gun in the DJ equipment. Though he is released and continues to hamper Cam's investigation after finding Brennan's coat which had muffled the gunshot. Caroline Julian Caroline Julian is a lawyer who represents the staff of "The Lab". She appears throughout the episode advising her clients as they are questioned by Cam and Jared. Matthew Brennan Matthew Brennan is a politician looking for the owners of "The Lab' to pay him off. He claims to work for The Gravedigger and prompts Temperance to ask Jared and Cam about the mysterious threat. Clark Edison Clark Edison is a talent manager, his brother is the head of the Gangbangers, Grayson Barasa. His ties with the Gangbangers lead Booth to not want his talent performing at "The Lab". Grayson Barasa Grayson Barasa is the head of the gangbangers, his brother is Clark Edison. Jared Booth Jared Booth is a police officer working with Camille Saroyan investigating the murder at his brother's nightclub. He tips Seeley off about many parts of the investigation. He ultimately ends up being the murderer, killing the victim to protect his sister-in-law, Temperance. Vincent Nigel-Murray Vincent Nigel-Murray is a DJ at "The Lab". While packing up his DJ equipment, he and Zack find the murder weapon. When Zack asks what they should do, he proposes that he shoots Zack and concocts a story where he kills Zack and says that he confessed to the murder, he is then arrested when Cam is told about the gun. Daisy Wick Daisy Wick is an employee at "The Lab". She plays the tambourine for Sweets' band Gormogon. She talked to the victim and found out how noone saw him when they all left. Colin Fisher Colin Fisher is a Chef at "The Lab". he advises the staff to lie to the police to save Mr.B. He tries to present himself as a suspect because of his over-qualification as the nightclub's chef. He won the award for the tallest chicken wings at a bar. Wendell Bray Wendell Bray is an employee of "The Lab". He acts as Seeley's informer and is there when Grayson Barasa attacks him. Arastoo Vaziri Arastoo Vaziri is a Persian businessman looking to buy "The Lab". He offers to buy "The Lab" during the episode at a reduced price because of the murder. Category:Episode Subpages Category:Character Summary Pages